


Needs: Knowledge

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Zoe notices.





	Needs: Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Needs: Knowledge

## Needs: Knowledge

### by Cyndy

Pairing: Simon/Jayne  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they're not. Archive: If ya wanna  
Feedback: I'd love to hear from ya  
Translation: Wuh de tyen=Oh My God 

* * *

Knowledge 

Simon scurried around the infirmary, organizing, labeling, avoiding. Avoiding the thought that the faceless man in his fantasy, the fantasy that he has lost himself in time and time again, is Jayne Cobb. 

Zoe watched Simon through the window of the infirmary as he stood staring at a table with supplies on it. He grabbed the first thing his hand touched, pulled back his arm and with all his strength threw a box of gauze bandages at the wall. His eyes followed until the box landed on the floor a few feet away with a quiet slapping sound. He stood staring at it dejectedly. Zoe smiled. Well, as outbursts went, she thought, this was the most disciplined one she had ever seen. She poked her head into the infirmary. "Are you all right, Doctor?" She asked, "You seem a bit...upset." 

Simon retrieved the box and put it back on the table. "I'm just...I didn't get much sleep last night." 

"That didn't look like lack of sleep," Zoe indicated the slightly dented bandage box, "It looks like something's troubling you." 

Before Simon could respond, he heard Jayne's voice in the hall complaining, "Not my fault if the doc don't stitch me up right." 

"Great." Simon grumbled, forgetting Zoe for the moment. "Just what I needed." 

Mal nearly shoved Jayne through the door; Zoe and Simon stepped back to avoid a collision. "From now on do what the doctor says." Mal yelled at Jayne, "Dong ma?" 

Jayne looked like he wanted to argue, but the look on Mal's face held him silent. 

Turning to Simon, Mal said, "Jayne needs to have his stitches looked at." 

It was then that Simon noticed the blood on the side of Jayne's shirt. He lifted it to see that some of the stitches had come open. "What did you do?" Simon said in disbelief. 

"I was sharpening my knives and my whet stone fell behind my footlocker." Looking at Simon's shocked expression, he roared, "I only moved it a coupla inches." 

"You picked it up and moved it." Simon said incredulously, "What part of 'No heavy lifting' did you not understand." 

"Weren't _that_ heavy." Jayne sulked. 

Mal clapped his hand on Simon's shoulder, "So, we're alright in here?" At Simon's nod and Jayne's grunt Mal turned and took hold of Zoe's arm bringing her with him as he left the room. He said softly, but firmly, "We can't be having this. We reach Targis in ten days and I'll need Jayne to at least be able to hold a gun." 

"What is it that you need me to do, sir?" 

"Make sure Jayne does whatever the doctor tells him to do. Even if you have to tie him down." And Mal turned to leave. 

"No sir, I think Jayne would get the wrong idea if I tied him down." 

Mal threw a wicked grin over his shoulder, "Yeah, you might be right." 

Mal continued up the stairs and Zoe's gaze returned to the scene inside the infirmary. She watched as Simon's delicate hands cleaned the wound, then stitched Jayne back up. He was so gentle as he took Jayne's hand and placed it on the gauze pad that covered the wound. Probably telling him to hold it while Simon taped it. She saw the way Simon's hand lingered on Jayne's waist as he turned to get the tape. 

"Wuh de tyen!" Zoe gasped, "I think I know what Simon's problem is." 

* * *

Seated around the dinner table, everyone made small talk, while Zoe and Wash leaned into each other whispering softly. 

"I just don't understand, why Jayne?" Wash whispered. 

"Are you jealous?" Zoe joked. 

"I mean, Jayne could snap him like a twig." 

"And I could snap you." 

"Not without a fight," Wash said as he playfully pulled her closer and kissed her neck." 

Mal broke the moment with a sharp clearing of his throat. "I think the dinner show is getting a bit racy at your end of the table. I mean some of us are trying to eat." 

Zoe held back a laugh as she straightened herself in her chair, "Sorry, sir." 

Simon was relieved that they stopped. It was bad enough sitting next to Jayne, feeling the heat radiating from his body, without having to see Wash and Zoe all over each other. Just another reminder of what he couldn't have. He could imagine the looks on the crew's faces if he was all over a guy the way Zoe was all over Wash. 

"Simon," Mal said, "Jayne is going to be sleeping in the passenger dorms until he's healed. There's a room all ready for him." 

Simon nearly choked on his drink, "Why is that Captain?" 

With mock sweetness Mal said, "Well we want to keep our boy here out of trouble and make sure he gets better." Returning to a normal tone he continued, "But what I was hoping is that you could look in on him from time to time. Ya know, making sure everything's going smooth." 

"Sure," Simon took a drink, hoping that if he kept moving no one would notice his uneasiness at this arrangement. "Yes, I could do that." 

* * *

Simon sat on the edge of his bed, postponing the inevitable. He had agreed to check in on Jayne, but now that the time had come his legs wouldn't carry him the dozen or so feet to Jayne's room. He didn't know why this should be such a big deal. All he had to do was go in, ask him if he's okay, check his stitches and leave. Simple. He had to become Dr. Tam, intelligent, young surgeon. He knew he could do this. He sprang to his feet so quickly he almost lost his balance, straightened his clothes and left his room. 

Jayne's room was diagonal to his and with just a few steps he had reached the door. Hesitating ever so slightly he raised his hand and knocked. 

"Yeah," Jayne's voice came from the other side and Simon took this as an invitation. 

Simon opened the door and stumbled into the room. "I've come to check on you...like I told the...the captain I would." He paused a moment then asked quickly, "How are you feeling?" 

Jayne scowled at him, "How do you think I'm feeling? Just cause Mal says I gotta do what ya tell me, don't mean I need a gorram babysitter." 

"Well, I have to check the stitches, so lift your shirt." Simon said as he approached the bed. Jayne raised the shirt and Simon reminded himself that he was Dr. Tam, here to check on a patient. He stepped closer to Jayne and slowly peeled back the bandage. "Yes, it looks good. No sign of infection and the stitches seem to be holding." He reapplied the bandage, looked up and realized he was inches from Jayne's face, looking into his intense eyes. Dr. Tam, Dr. Tam, Dr. Tam he repeated to himself as he quickly retreated. "Just make sure you rest and get sleep. Yes, sleep and I'll check on you in the morning." He turned and fled the room. What was he saying; he sounded like an idiot. He shut himself in his room and sat in the dark, embarrassed. 

* * *

Finally, Jayne thought as he got out of bed. He had been waiting for Simon to check on him so he could sneak back to his bunk for some of his weapons. He gently slid the door aside and stealthily made his way toward the crew quarters. As he neared the kitchen he heard quiet voices. He was about to leave when he heard his name mentioned. Creeping closer to the doorway he strained to listen. Zoe and Wash were discussing something and it had to do with him. 

"Yeah, but I still don't understand it." Wash said. 

"Will you just let it go. I'm sorry I even told you." 

"Yeah well, I'm sorry you even told me." He shuddered, "Now that's a mental image I'm gonna carry with me the rest of my life. Although, you might just be wrong. I mean, I saw him at dinner and he didn't act any differently toward Jayne. I mean he was sitting right next to him." 

Jayne tried to remember who had been sitting next to him, but before he could think, Zoe answered his question and more. 

I'm telling you, I saw the way Simon touched him when he was stitching him up. And I've caught him staring at Jayne. Add that to the fact that Kaylee has done everything but climb into his bed naked and he's still not interested. I think we need to face the fact that our young doctor has a crush on Jayne." 

Jayne turned and walked away; he had heard enough of this nonsense. But as he made his way back to the passenger dorm he thought about the way the doc had been acting tonight, all weird, stumbling into the room, stumbling over words. As the truth swept over him, he felt too many emotions to deal with so he grabbed hold of the most familiar, anger. 

By the time he got back to his room, he had a plan. He knew Mal would skin him alive if he beat on the doctor, so he decided to slowly torture him instead. "This is gonna be fun." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
